The design of packages that house a light emitting diode (LED) or other light emitting device is an important factor in optimizing the amount of light output from the package. LEDs often are housed in packages that include multiple components, which occupy an area much larger than the LED chip itself. To increase the amount of light emitted from the package, a reflective material, such as metallization, sometimes is provided on the inner surface of the package. To maximize the amount of light reflected out of the package, it is desirable to provide the reflective material over a significant part of the package interior.
In some packages, the LED chip is bonded to a thermally conductive pad. The metallization for the reflective mirror also may serve as part of a thin-film stack for the conductive pad and for plated through-wafer interconnections. Such processes, however, tend to complicate the fabrication process and reduce the amount of the package surface that can be used to reflect light out of the package.